El origen del dios de la destruccion
by Max player123
Summary: ¿ Como fue que Bills se volvio el dios de la destruccion ? Toda su vida y obra hasta cuando conocio al dios saiyajin en la tierra , espero que les guste
1. El Origen del dios de la destruccion

**El origen del Dios de la Destruccion**

Han pasado mas de 500 años desde que en el planeta plants un super saiyajin venciera a un Changlon que habia llegado para domiar el planeta fingiendo ser un policia espacial , Wiss quien solia pasear por el universo durante todo el tiempo ya que ser el dios de la destruccion le aburria mucho y el destruir planetas no era de su estilo , los dias los pasaba caminando por los jardines de su planeta y de vez en cuando se ponia a reforzas sus tecnicas de combate de su propio estilo de pelea , De noche se pasaba jugando y tocando musica con los seres del planeta Gixz quienes formaban una hermosa musica con sus cuerdas vocales pero cuando tuvo un feo presentimiento , el ser de cabello blanco solto su flauta y salio con la velocidad de un rayo a un planeta asolado por un ser que parecia un humano pero con cola , ese ser disparaba un aura roja como el fuego , Wiss se apresuro a volar para el aura pero cuando llego el ser se calmo ya que habia una gran debastacion , cuerpos sin vida por todos lados pero el dios de la destruccion noto que una masa se movia , El dios de la destruccion escucho un llanto muy debil y con sus poderes levanto la masa de escombros para ver a un ser de piel gris verdosa llevar lo que parecia ser un bebe , su piel morada y orejas largas lo hacian muy tierno

— **Ayudeme ... Por favor —** Wiss no lo dudo por un segundo y cargo a la muchacha en sus brazos y la llevo a su planeta , cuando vio de lejos que el planeta Kalazhi exploto el dios se dio la vuelta — **¿ Como es tu nombre es su nombre muchacha ? —** La joven tomo a su bebe y le beso la cabeza para ver al Wiss quien estaba feliz de que el bebe este bien **\- Nesecito conocer el nombre de mi invitada —**

 **— No tengo nombre ... Soy una esclava —**

 **— Mhm ¿ esclava ? Bueno en este planeta no lo seras ... Ven conmigo —** Wiss llevo a la joven madre a un cuarto lleno de relojes de arena , ella vio que el palacio parecia estar de cabeza pero como si nada vio un acuario con peces extraterrestre — **Dime ¿ Como se llama tu niño ? —**

 **— No lo se ¿ Como es tu nombre ? —**

 **— Me llaman Wiss el dios de la destruccion ...Pero tranquila que no te lastimare —**

 **— ¿ Un ser tan hermoso como tu el dios de la destruccion ? Me es dificil creer que alguien de buen corazon sea capaz de destruir planetas —**

 **— Oh muchas gracias ¿ Gusta comer algo ? —** Los sirvientes le habian traido un banquete lo que la señorita no dudo en comer con tantas ganas mientras que el pequeño bebe dormia lo mas comodamente , al terminar de comer la madre , el bebe empezo a llorar por el hambre **— Algo le pasa —**

 **— Tiene hambre —** La joven tomo a su hijo y Wiss se dio vuelta para que ella le diera aquel nectar de vida que venia de su cuerpo , al pasar unos momentos el pequeño estaba satisfecho **— Ya esta , puede voltear —**

 **— Come mucho para ser tan pequeño ¿ Acaso... ? —**

 **— Si el culpable de mi sufrimiento esta muerto con los demas —** La joven tomo a su hijo quien tenia los ojos cerrados y penso un momento — **Bills —**

 **— ¿ Disculpe ? —**

 **— Su nombre sera Bills , en honor al hombre que me acogio —** Wiss se sonrie por la noticia que escucho y la joven toma a su hijo para que el lo carge quien lo hizo pero noto que el bebe escondia un gran poder y potencial — **Si es un niño especial ... Cuidelo mucho por favor —** La mujer cierra los ojos para caer desmayada en el suelo , Wiss se apresuro en levantarla pero cuando ve que en su cuerpo tenia un corte muy profundo se dio cuenta de que al ser una esclava no diria que le pasaria , Bills empezo a llorar en voz alta pero Wiss lo tomo en sus brazos y comenzo a mecerlo en sus brazos mientras cantaba una cancion de cuna

— **Bueno Bills , creo que ahora sereos tu y yo —** El ser de anillo azul llevo a Bills a una cama hecha de piedra y se encargo de llevar el cuerpo de la mujer a las afueras del jardin donde cabo un agujero y deposito suavemente el cuerpo de la mujer , Wiss tomo con sus manos un ramo de flores y la puso entre sus manos **— Espero de todo corazon que los vientos te lleven hasta tus ancestros y la libertad que tanto deseabas —** Wiss sepulto a la joven mujer y coloco una insignia en una piedra para dejarla como lapida , El ser de cabellos blancos tomo su instrumento musical para hacer sonar una dulce musica , los vientos llevaron unos petalos de flores color rosa y se escucho en los susurros del viento **" Gracias " — De nada —** Wiss camino a su castillo donde lo esperaba un postre pero el lo piso con su " tenedor " y le dio de comer al bebe que estaba despierto — **Veo que tienes un gran futuro pero por ahora viviras la libertad que tu madre deseaba que vivieras —** El bebe se empezo a reir y con un estornudo le volo la comida a la cara del dios de cabellos blanco — **Bueno supongo que eres muy pequeño pero debo decirte que quizas tengas que aprender a pelear y defenderte , pero no te preocupes yo te enseñare todo lo que se y jamas te dejare solo —** El bebe le tomo un dedo y el empezo a mecerlo para hacerlo dormir

 **Continuara**

 **Nota autor :** Le pido disculpas por los errores de ortografia es que el corrector no funciona y debo actualizarlo , prometo hacerlo para que disfruten mas el fic


	2. El camino al dios de la destruccion

**El camino al dios de la destrucción**

Han pasado dos años de que Wiss se hacia cargo de su pequeño crío, pero a pesar de ser el dios de la destrucción, un niño era una tarea difícil, especialmente si ese niño come como si fuera lima nueva, Wiss pasaba gran parte del tiempo en la cocina cocinando para el niño de piel morada quien siempre lloraba por el hambre , Wiss llego a pasar noches entera en vela por cuidar a su pequeño muchacho quien dormía largas siestas y el aprovechaba para descansar pero cuando quería despejar su mente el niño empezaba a llorar por el hambre , Wiss le dio de comer pero su cansancio se fue cuando escucho algo que le hizo enternecer

— Wiss — El bebe de piel morada dijo su primera palabra y el dios de la destrucción estaba encantado por la evolución del pequeño

— Oh su primera palabra — Wiss le termino de dar de comer para que el niño durmiera un poco mas

Dos años después Han pasado dos años mas y en los campos cerca del castillo Wiss quien estaba arreglando su jardín de flores mientras que el muchacho de túnica blanca y una cinta de artes marciales en la frente entrenaba dando puñetazos y patadas, pero cuando intento lanzar un ataque de energía pero Wiss sin dejar de oler sus flores con un canto de mano desvía el ataque de Bills

— Sr Bills le eh dicho que no esta permitido hacer ataques de energía por ahora — Wiss seguía arreglando sus flores mientras que Bills se cayo al suelo al intentar saltar alto pero la ropa pesada no se lo permitió , el ser de orejas largas estaba exhausto de su entrenamiento — Muy buen señor Bills , supongo que necesita un descanso —

— Señor Wiss , quisiera preguntarle algo —

— ¿ Que quiere saber señor Bills —

— ¿ Que pasara si no me llego a volver tan fuerte como usted ? —

— No diga eso Sr Bills , nadie nace siendo poderoso — El dios de la destrucción se llevo a su alumno por los prados hasta un lago donde tomo una semilla de una extraña planta de agua — Vera Sr Bills , no hay planta en el mundo que no nazca de una semilla , así es usted Sr Bills , por ahora es una semilla pero si se esfuerza , se volverá un gran árbol —

— Me volveré mas fuerte —

El día pasaba y Wiss termino de preparar la cena pero mientras buscaba a Bills , cosa que no logro encontrarlo , se le ocurrió solo un lugar donde podría estar el futuro dios de la destrucción , Wiss camino por un sendero que le recordaba un mal momento en su vida , allí encontró a Bills de rodillas llorando en silencio en la tumba de su madre , Wiss se acerco puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho de piel morada quien miro al dios de la destrucción con esos ojos llorosos

— Debe saber que su madre lo amaba mucho Sr Bills , por eso lo dejo conmigo — El dios de la destrucción se arrodillo en frente de su alumno — Su madre deseaba no la libertad de ella misma , sino que usted sea libre —

— Mi madre era una esclava — El joven de orejas largas se seco las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos — Me volveré mas fuerte para que nadie pase lo mismo —

— Sr Bills , el dios de la destrucción no esta para eso , el esta para cumplir un equilibrio , para que haya nuevos planetas deben destruirse los viejos planetas que no sirven —

— ¿Que mas puede hacer el dios? —

— Lo siento Sr Bills — El dios de la destrucción tomo al niño y lo cargo hasta su castillo para poder cenar en paz y descansar en tranquilidad , Wiss tenia fe que la lección de Bills empezaría pronto

 **Continuara**


	3. El otro rostro de Bills

**El Verdadero Rostro de Bills**

Hoy era el momento esperado , el nuevo discípulo del dios de la destrucción asomaba con su nuevo traje , unos pantalones azules , muñequeras , unos zapatos puntiagudos y con una altura mas elevada que de costumbre para haber sido tan pequeños

— Bueno Sr Bills , me temo que debemos conseguir algo para comer —

— Wiss , acabas de arruinar mi pose de salida — El dios de la destrucción lo mira extrañado — ¿Que ? Cuando sea el dios de la destrucción tendré que tener una pose que muestre respeto —

— Con todo respeto Sr Bills , la pose es lo de menos , el que sea el dios de la destrucción no quiere decir que usted tendrá una vida fácil — El muchacho de orejas largas no escuchaba a su maestro como de costumbre — Vera para ser el dios de la destrucción es necesario que se entrene fuertemente , no...Sr Bills el ignorarme mientras le hablo no es de buen gusto —

— Bueno ...Podríamos ir a buscar algún lugar para comer — Wiss le da la espalda a su alumno quien se sujeta de su hombro y a gran velocidad sale volando al espacio— Por fin pude salir del planeta , sabes Wiss me temo que quizás yo tenga un poco mas de entretenimiento como dios de la destrucción — Wiss frunció el ceño al ver como se comportaba el alumno de piel morada — Ahora me doy cuenta por que me elegiste como sucesor —

— Sabe Sr Bills aun soy el dios de la destrucción — El ser de cabello blanco levanto la mano derecha — Y si yo quiero puedo demostrarle el verdadero poder de un dios de la destrucción —

— Mhm mejor no — Tras un largo viaje , Bills se había quedado dormido pero como siempre con las orejas agachadas y con un hilo de saliva que caía de sus labios — Es... Lo mas rico que comí en mi vida —

— Mhm algunas personas no pueden dejar de dormir — Wiss comenzó a sacudir a Bills de lado a lado — Vamos Sr Bills despierte de una vez , las compras no se hacen solas —

— Eh ... Ya desperté ... Ya desperté — Bills se fregó los ojos y dio un bostezo para ver un gran centro de puestos de comida para preparar , El ser de piel morada va caminando al lado de su maestro para seleccionar la comida pero de todos lados Bills veía los platillos pero Wiss no se decidía , el ser de piel morada vio que una joven de piel blanca con orejas puntiagudas y ojos rosa estaba cargando unas cosas que tapaban su visión y la joven choca contra el joven de piel purpura quien voltea con cara de pocos amigos

— Lo... Lo siento de verdad — El ser de piel morada extiende su mano y crea una bola de energía para eliminar a la joven de piel blanca pero un ser de piel azul le da una bofetada a la joven quien mira como el ser de piel morada se acerca — Ayúdeme ... por favor — Bills tomo al ser del cuello y lo lanza contra unos puestos , La joven de ojos rosado se abraza a las piernas y Bills noto que la joven estaba muy agradecida — No se como pagarle que me haya salvado la vida —

— Espero que sepas cocinar muy bien por que si tu comida no me agrada te destruiré —

— Se lo prometo — Bills tomo a la joven del hombro y tras un largo viaje llegaron al castillo donde Wiss estaba dormido , Bills llevo a su nueva sirvienta a la cocina para darle sus indicación de sus platillos favoritos —Le doy las gracias por salvarme señor Bills — El joven de orejas largas ve que la joven le sonríe ,el camino hasta la mesa pero cuando se sienta la joven de ojos rosados le trae varios platos , el color no le agradaba y el se enfada por que no le agradaba — Bueno espero que le guste su cena —

— No ... —

— Por favor señor Bills tenga la amabilidad de probarlo ... Por favor — El ascendente del dios arroja la comida al suelo y la joven cae al suelo recogiendo los platos mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas , Bills se levanta y apunta con su mano a la joven de ojos rosa — Ande destruyame ,mi madre se avergonzaría de tener una hija como yo — Bills vio las lagrimas y tomo un trozo del plato para comer y al probarlo se queda impactado por el sabor , El ser de piel morada comenzó a comer la comida del suelo la joven se seco las lagrimas y vio a su señor limpiarse la boca con una servilleta — ¿ No me va a destruir ? —

— ¿ Por que ? Tu comida es deliciosa — El ser de orejas largas tomo sus manos para lamerlas mientras que la joven se levantaba — Si no te molesta podrías preparar mas comida... Digo si no quieres que te destruya — La joven de ojos rosados obedece pero en su mirada no se notaba miedo , algo que Bills no estaba acostumbrado ,ella con suma delicadeza le sirvió los alimentos que el sucesor del dios de la destrucción disfruto con todo gusto — Mhm comí demasiado , dime muchacha ¿ Cual es tu nombre ?—

— Stedlana ...Así me llamo — La joven le sonríe a su señor y Bills noto que su sonrisa era sincera y muy cálida , el sonrió a la muchacha pero noto que la chica se reía — Sabe ,se me mas hermoso cuando sonríe señor Bills —

— Yo... Bueno si gusta puede quedarse — La joven lo abraza con fuerza mientras ponía su cabeza en su pecho Bills estaba paralizado , El dios con orejas largas estaba muy paralizado por su acompañante — Bueno... Deme espacio ¿ si ? —

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento ... Señor Bills — La joven de ojos rosados se sonroja al ver al dios quien estaba mirándola con ciertos ojos , Stedlana sintió como el interés del futuro dios de la destrucción estaba mirándola de arriba a bajo con su dedo sobre su mentón pero ella solo bajo la cabeza — Por favor señor Bills —

 **Continuara**


	4. El nuevo Dios de la Destrucción

**El Nuevo Dios de la Destrucción**

Mientras el aspirante a dios se deleitaba la vista con su nueva sirvienta pero llego Wiss para estropear la vista del aspirante a dios

— **Sr Bills ¿ Por que se fue así como así ? —** Wiss noto la chica de pelo rosa y piel blanca que cautivo al joven de orejas largas **— Oh ya veo , con que era eso ¿ Verdad Sr Bills ? —**

 **— ¿ Que quieres decir con eso ? —**

 **— Oh el Sr Bills esta enamorado de esa chica —** Wiss mostraba esa clásica risa que usaba para burlarse de su alumno **— Con razón se escapo pero esa chica parece muy joven —**

 **— ¡¿ Y eso que significa ?! —** Bills noto que su compañera se acercaba con unas flores entretejidas y se las ofrece al sucesor del dios de la destrucción — **Stedlana ¿ Que es esto ? —**

— **Es una corona de flores para el ser mas hermoso que eh visto en mi vida —** La joven de ojos rosa le coloco la corona de flores entre las orejas y Bills se sonroja al saber que la joven lo notaba muy atractivo — **Se ve muy hermoso Señor Bills —**

 **— Lamento interrumpir Sr Bills pero usted se enfrentara a Ganathar mañana así que sera mejor que nos vayamos ahora o llegaremos tarde —**

 **— ¿ Puedo ir yo también ? —**

 **— Claro que si , sujetate de mi mano Stedlana —** La joven de ojos rosados se tomo de la mano del sucesor del dios de la destrucción **— Bueno Wiss ... Ya nos tenemos que ir —**

 **— Sr Bills ¿ Cree que tendría que llevar a una chica a un lugar tan peligroso —**

 **— Wiss no tiene nada de malo que la dama venga con nosotros —** El dios de la destrucción apretó la mirada que Bills noto pero el se negaba — **Oye no se que se te cruza pero no es lo que crees —**

 **— ¿ Esta seguro de eso Sr Bills ? —**

El dios de la destrucción cargo a los dos jóvenes para llevarlos a un gran velocidad , Mientras Bills noto que la joven de ojos rosa veía las grandes estrellas , Bills apretó la mano de la joven pero ella le sonríe y la separa pero Bills trato de acercarse mas y la joven se deja tomar dela mano , Bills vio un planeta rojo y Stedlana noto que Bills estaba esperando un pequeño encuentro , al caer al suelo , los tres caminaron hasta una arena donde tenia 4 pilares en señal del norte , sur , este y oeste , El muchacho de piel purpura camino hasta una plataforma donde vio a un dios de la destrucción , un hombre con cuerpo de hombre y rasgos de toro , su piel roja clara y sus ojos verdes gris esperaba , su toga estaba recargada en el suelo sus pantalones negros y zapatos puntiagudos azules estaban pegados al viento

 **— Señor Wiss ¿ Que esta pasando ? —**

 **— El Sr bills esta a punto de pelear contra un dios de la destrucción —** Stedlana mira a Wiss con preocupación pero el dios de la destrucción no dijo nada para calmar a la chica de ojos rosa — **Para ser un dios de la destrucción es necesario que el se quede con el puesto por eso Ganathar desafió a un duelo al Sr Bills —**

 **— Pero podrían lastimar al Señor Bills —**

 **— Si es cierto pero las cosas son así —**

El de piel rojo ataco a Bills pero el le detiene el puñetazo , el ser de cuernos altos le da un rodillazo en el estomago , Bills le trata de dar puñetazos en la cara pero el ser de piel roja lo toma de las piernas y lo azota contra el suelo , Bills uso su cola para golpearlo en la espalda el ser de orejas largas lo golpea con puñetazos en el cuerpo pero el guerrero de pantalones negros le dio un rodillazo a la cintura y con un codazo lo lanza al suelo , El ser de ojos purpuras uso su gran masa muscular para tratar de golpear a Bills con sus manos pero el ser de orejas largas sale volando al cielo , Bills voltea para ver al ser de pantalones negros con su mano extendida y con un ataque de energía lanza al de rasgo felinos por los aires **— ¡ Señor Bills ! —** Stedlana vio como el felino de piel morada cayo al suelo , mientras que Ganathar lo hunde en el suelo con su patada , Bills se tomo el estomago con sus manos pero no se podía levantar , el ser de cuernos hundía el cuerpo de Bills a puñetazos en el suelo , por ultimo le dio una patada que abrió una grieta en el suelo y Ganathar se lanza golpeando a Bills con puños y patada en el cuerpo del ser de piel morada , Ganathar acerco sus manos al pecho de Bills y con una bola de energía roja con estática negra lo lanza varios metros pero Bills lo lanza hacia arriba y Ganathar lo golpea con un puñetazo en el cuerpo — **Señor Wiss , están lastimando al Señor Bills —** Wiss no escuchaba las suplicas pero el ascendente de dios cayo de rodillas mientras que su ojo izquierdo sangraba por la gravedad de sus heridas

— **Rindete Bills no te matare —** El hombre toro tomo del cuello al felino quien abre los dos ojos y con su cola le golpea en los ojos , Bills giro en el suelo y con un rodillazo golpea a su oponente pero este se enfada y con sus brazos toma al de piel morada para partirle la espalda **— Di que te rindes —**

 **— No se rinda Señor Bills , se que puede ganarle —**

 **— Ya cállate muchacha —** El de piel roja uso su visión para que su ki le hiciera un corte en la mejilla lo que Bills noto , el de piel morada asiente su mirada y con sus manos comenzó a abrir los enormes brazos de su oponente , Bills logra acertar una patada en el pecho de su contrincante , con giros acrobáticos cae parado en el suelo mientras que Ganathar se sostenía el pecho **— Maldito ¿ Como conseguiste liberarte de mis agarre ? —**

 **— Maldito , ahora es mi turno de acabar contigo —** Bills se envolvió en un gran aura morada que crecía a gran velocidad , Wiss noto que Bills estaba liberando todo su poder , el ser de cuernos largos ataca a Bills con un ataque de energía pero Bills la desvía sin mover un solo dedo algo que Ganathar estaba asustado — **¿ Sientes miedo ? Deberías ... Yo seré el dios de la destrucción —** El ser de piel roja ataca con un puñetazo pero Bills lo atrapa con su mano y lo lanza a los aires , con su velocidad le aparece por detrás y con un puñetazo logra lanzarlo a tierra , el contrincante de piel roja lo ataca con ataques de energía pero no le hacia nada , Bills vuela a gran velocidad y con un rodillazo al mentón logra sacarlo de control pero lo toma de la pierna derecha ; el aspirante a dios de lo sostenía con una mano y con la otra lo llenaba de puñetazos mientras que Ganathar no lograba reaccionar , Bills lo lanza a tierra pero cuando se levanta , el de piel morada lo barre con una patada **— Basta de juegos ... " Ki Kun-Ha " —** Bills junta sus manos y lanza un torbellino de energía contra su contrincante de piel roja y lo arraso dejando su cuerpo completamente herido , su cuerpo quemado estaba inmóvil mientras que solo podía abrir el ojo derecho para ver a Bills saltar sobre el y tomarlo del cuello con una mano y la otra apuntaba con la punta de los dedos — **¡ Di que te rindes ¡ ... ! AHORA ¡ —**

 **— Me... Me... Me rindo —** Bills suelta a su oponente mientras que todos le aplaudían , Wiss quien sonreía le hace una reverencia y Stedlana pone la mano en su estomago para inclinarse ante el nuevo dios

— **Felicidades señor Bills —** Stedlana salto a los brazos del dios de la destrucción quien estaba herido y deja salir un gemido de dolor **— Lo siento se me olvido ... Permitame sanarlo —** Stedlana extiende sus manos a Bills y con su energía mágica comenzó a sanar al dios de la destrucción quien estaba impresionado por la habilidad que ella poseía **— Listo , espero que se sienta mejor —**

 **— No sabia que podías hacer eso —** Bills nota que la chica de ojos rosas estaba muy sonriente pero siente la mano de Stedlana sobre la suya , El dios de la destrucción sonríe al ver a la joven — **Gracias —**

Esa misma tarde los dos estaban descansando en el patio del castillo , mientras Bills cargaba su cabeza en las piernas de su acompañante y ella soltaba una delicada melodía de su voz y le acariciaba detrás de las orejas , Wiss noto que ellos dos estaban muy unidos , Cuando Bills se recostó en el césped Stedlana fue a la cocina para preparar la cena , lo que Wiss la detiene

 **— Disculpe señorita pero creo que usted se lleva bien con el Sr Bills —**

 **— Bueno yo ... —**

 **— El Sr Bills también esta enamorado de usted , si gusta puede quedarse todo lo que quiera por que seguramente no tiene donde ir —**

 **— ¿ Cree que podría quedarme con el Señor Bills ? —**

 **— Hace unas semanas el pez oráculo le dijo que si se dormía hoy perdería su corazón —**

 **— ¿ Perdería su corazón ? ¿ Que significa eso ? —**

 **— No estoy seguro pero sea lo que sea el Sr Bills estará en medio —** Stedlana decidio algo para que el no se enfadara , prefirió prepararle un platillo de lo mas sabroso para el dios que descansaba con una sonrisa en el sol , la joven le pidió a Wiss que la transportara con sus poderes a lo que accedió y en un parpadeo estaba en el mercado , con sus manos comenzo a seleccionar los ingredientes para su nuevo señor pero noto que unos hombres con mala pinta estaban merodeando

— **Que extraño , esos se parecen a los que estaban con el otro tipo que peleo contra el Señor Bills —** La chica temerosa de los hombres comenzó a caminar mientras que los hombres la siguieron , Stedlana voltea para ver a un hombre gordo con barba que la atrapa de los brazos — **Oiga déjeme no tengo nada de valor ... Déjeme ir —** Los hombres que estaban vestidos con pieles de animales la amordazaron y la metieron al callejón mientras que la joven lloraba y suplicaba pero para viniera el dios de la destrucción para socorrerla — ** _Por favor Señor Bills ayúdeme , se lo pido Ayúdeme —_**

Los hombres sin compasión alguna le desgarraron las ropas y le arrebataron su inocencia y la golpeaban sin misericordia , Stedlana solo esperaba a que su señor llegara para protegerla

 **Continuara**


	5. La ira del Dios de la Destrucción

**La ira del dios de la Destruccion**

El lamento de Stedlana se hacia eterno , los seis hombres se se atrevían a profanar su inocencia la golpeaban con tanta fuerza que lograron romper sus delicados labios haciendo que sangre , El mas fuerte de ellos la tomo de la cintura y seguía lastimando a Stedlana mientras que ella lloraba **— Señor Bills ayúdeme —**

 **— Escucha pequeña perra , ese ser no vendrá por que es un maldito cobarde y no te salvara —** Mientras Stedlana lloraba los hombres se reían — **¿ Donde esta tu amigo eh ? —**

Bills se despierta de golpe con un dolor en su corazón y ve que Stedlana no estaba en ningún lado hasta que un lamento llego a su mente y vio a su bella joven en peligro gracias a su sentido , el dios de la destrucción salio volando al lugar donde estaba su bella Stedlana pero al llegar al planeta aterriza dejando un cráter , Bills corrió a gran velocidad para unos momentos ver un bulto de trapos desgarrados y a hombres riendo a carcajadas

— **Señor Bills sabría que vendría por mi —** Stedlana no dejo de sonreír mientras que Bills sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos **— Señor Bills quiero darle algo —** La chica de ojos rosados aferra sus maltrechos labios a los del dios de la destrucción , aquel beso no duro mas de unos tres segundos **— Ojala hubiera hecho eso ante —** Stedlana abrazo al dios mientras lloraba — **Sus... Brazos ... Son ... Son... Tibios —** La chica de ojos rosas se dejo ir con el viento mientras que Bills derramaba lagrimas de dolor

— **Stedlana ... ¡ Stedlana ! ... Vuelve ... —** Bills se inclino sobre el cuerpo mientras lloraba sobre el cuerpo de la joven que se fue con una sonrisa , los hombres vieron llorar al dios de la destrucción y se acercaron para matarlo pero no sabían quien era el

— **Oh pobre gatito ... ¿ Quieres saber que tan estrecha era tu amigita ? —** Los hombres se reían de Bills quien temblaba sobre el cuerpo de Stedlana , Bills estaba de rodillas con la cabeza gacha pero el líder decide acabar con el , con todas sus fuerzas le lanza una patada a la cabeza pero no logro hacerle nada

— **Ahora... Ahora ... ¡ AHORA SI ESTOY MOLESTO ! —** El dios de la destrucción se levanto con una inmensa aura color purpura

— **¡¿ Quien diablos eres ?! —**

 **— ¡ YO SOY EL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN ! —** El dios de piel purpura se eleva unos metros pero los hombres no se impresionan por la actuación del dios , El líder de ellos le lanza una patada que Bills atrapa y de un solo tirón le arranca la pierna a su atacante quien cae al suelo mientras que la sangre se espaciar por todos lados de una forma que asustaba a los demás , El dios quien tenia los ojos rojos de furia se acerco a su atacante que se prepara para volver a atacarlo con un puño pero Bills lo atrapa y con su mano aplasta el puño del líder que explota dejando solo un bulto de huesos triturados , sangre y carne chamuscada , el dios de piel morada tomo del hombro al hombre y con su cola le golpea la cabeza arrancándola de cuajo **— Jamas se los perdonare , montón de basuras —** El segundo asesino no se dejo intimidar y le lanza una lluvia de ataques a Bills que recibe creando una explosión , el asesino creyó a ver acabado con el dios que aparece detrás de el y con su mano derecha le atraviesa el pecho sacando su corazón aun palpitante , el asesino de piel de animal temblaba al ver su propio corazón pero el dios se encendió con su aura y lo destruye tan rápido que el corazón se volvió cenizas en sus manos **— Van dos ... Faltan 4 mas —** Dos de los asesinos atacaron al dios de la destrucción pero este solo recibió los golpes que no le afectaban en nada , Bills tomo la cabeza de los dos y las estrello hasta que se partieron , los cerebros de los dos bandidos salieron de sus cráneos y Bills arrojo los cuerpos al suelo que se destrozaron en un gran charco de sangre y tripas , los dos últimos que quedaban trataron de salir corriendo pero Bills con su dedo creo una hoja de energía que dejo un corte profundo en la tierra **— No escaparan a la ira del dios de la destrucción ...Sus vidas están selladas —**

 **— Por favor se lo suplico , no nos mate ... Haremos lo que usted quiera —** El hombre de barba roja que estaba inclinado ante el dios temblaba al ver el poder de Bills esperando a que las suplicas llegaran **— Haré lo que me pida ... No me mate —**

 **— ¿ Puedes devolverme a Stedlana ? ¿ Puedes hacerlo ? —** Bills noto los ojos que reflejaban miedo , ese miedo a la muerte pero el bandido no respondía a la pregunta del dios de la destrucción **— Eso pensé ... Te daré algo que no le diste a ella ... 5 segundos de ventaja , Comienza a correr —** Los dos bandidos comenzaron a correr pero Bills parpadeo y estaba detrás del bandido de barba roja que lo piso rompiendo la espalda del sucio mortal que trataba de arrastrarse , Bills puso su pie en su cabeza y con un poco de presión le aplasto la cabeza como sandia , los sesos se desparramaron manchando la cara del dios de piel morada y ojos rojos de ira se acerca al ultimo que estaba inmóvil por el poder del dios destructor **— Tu fuiste el primero en tocarla ... Por lo tanto tu muerte sera mucho mas lenta y peor que las de tus amigos —** Bills acerca su dedo al ojo del asesino y le arranca el ojo izquierdo sin piedad alguna , el hombre se retorcía de dolor pero mientras gritaba el destructor le arranco la lengua de un solo tirón para que el desangre sea peor **— No creas que voy a parar con esto ...Toda tu gente lo pagara muy caro y tu señor también —** Con su cola Bills le azota las piernas partiendo los huesos del asesino , mientras el dios caminaba y lo rodeaba apoya su dedo sobre el brazo partiendolo en dos y luego en tres y cuatro partes , Bills tomo el cuello de asesino y con su mano hizo que viera como con su cola le rompía el brazo que faltaba dejando paraplejico al asesino **—¿** **Quieres que acabe aquí ? —** El hombre asiente con la cabeza pero Bills sonríe de una forma macabra **— Ni sueñes —** El destructor apoya su garra sobre el cuello de su victima y baja a gran velocidad abriendo el cuerpo dejando expuesto los órganos del asesino que gritaba , cuando Bills se canso de torturarlo lo lanza hacia arriba mientras que la sangre y sus órganos caían al suelo , cuando lo tenia a la altura le lanza una patada empalando al asesino en unas piedras dando fin a su vida **— Ahora este maldito mundo —** El dios de la destrucción se eleva y creo una bola de energía del tamaño de su puño y con gran velocidad la lanza viendo como el planeta explotaba pero en su sed de sangre se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de su amada estaba en el planeta **— No ¿ como me pude olvidar de ella ? —**

 **— Es una pena , era una mujer muy hermosa —** Bills voltea para ver a Wiss quien cargaba el cuerpo de la joven de ojos rosados y se lo entrega al dios de la destrucción — **Sr Bills no digo que los culpables no merecen castigo pero no puede permitir que sus emociones lo dominen por que pueden cegar su corazón y el agua de los dioses solo lo es para los dioses puros —** Bills no escucho lo que su maestro decía ; Esa misma noche Wiss miraba de la ventana como Bills bajo la lluvia no se apartaba de la tumba de Stedlana , El dios de la destrucción estaba de rodillas con las manos sobre sus piernas y la cabeza gacha llorando en silencio por la perdida de Stedlana , Wiss se le acerca y coloca un cascabel de plata delante de el sujetado con una cinta roja a lo que Bills lo reconoce **— Lo encontré mientras limpiaba el cuarto de la señorita Stedlana —** Wiss lo deja suavemente en la mano de Bills y el lo aprieta con suavidad recordando la cálida sonrisa de su amada quien era una mujer muy especial — **No se deje llevar por el dolor Sr Bills , llévese por lo que Stedlana significo para usted —** Bills se levanta y guarda el cascabel en su bolsillo y los dos se saludan inclinándose como alumno y maestro para seguir con su entrenamiento como era de costumbre — **Ahora Sr Bills recuerde que la energía del Ki debe fluir de forma consistente con su cuerpo** — Wiss seguía indicando a Bills quien hacia el entrenamiento a la perfección.

Esa misma noche mas tarde Wiss despierta y ve a Bills que dejaba una corona de flores sobre la tumba de Stedlana pero cuando la lluvia se detiene , Bills ve salir una flor de pétalos blancos con el centro rosado , Sin que el lo sepa el dios de la destrucción alivio su dolor al oler la suave flor y recordar la risa de la muchacha que una vez amo

 **Continuara**


	6. La Gran Batalla de Obelisco

**La Gran Batalla de Obelisco**

Bills avanzaba a gran velocidad por el planeta de los sagrados para buscar al culpable de la muerte de su amada Stedlana pero no lograba encontrar pista alguna , los minutos avanzaban y el dios de la destrucción se preguntaba si era posible que fuera una búsqueda inútil pero algo le llamo la atención , un cascabeleo muy familiar , Bills agudiza su mirada para ver a tres soldados viendo el cascabel de plata con una bolita negra que tenia dentro , el dios de la destrucción bajo a tierra para ver a los soldados con el cascabel

 **— Ustedes —** Bills quien caminaba señalando a los soldados y ellos lo ven de manera extraña **— ¿ Quien les dio eso ? —** Los soldados no entendían de que hablaba el dios pero ellos solo lo ignoraron **— ¡ Contesten ! —**

 **— Mira muchacho , lo único que sabemos es que nuestro líder nos dijo que si un joven de ... Tu aspecto preguntara... —** Los cuatro soldados sacaron sus espadas con cuidado de no alertar al dios de la destrucción **— Lo asesináramos —** Los soldados atacaron al dios se de un salto llego al cielo , con sus manos comenzó a lanzar ataques de energía pero los soldados de armaduras y hombreras lo atraparon por la espalda , el dios de la destrucción se voltea hacia atrás con el soldado y le da un potente codazo que lo lanza contra su compañero , El dios de la destrucción voltea mientras estaba de cabeza pero los soldados ni se impresionan

 **— No saben de lo que es capaz el dios de la destrucción —** Los soldados se quedaron boca abierta mientras que Bills extendía su dedo indice apuntando a los soldados que dejaron caer sus espada — **Corran , Salten ... —** Bills le apunto al soldado que tenia mas cerca y con su dedo le atraviesa la espalda , El ultimo soldado se quito los guantes y con todas sus fuerzas se lanza con un puñetazo certero en la nariz de Bills quien es golpeado sin ningún efecto , el líder de la patrulla le golpea con un rodillazo a la cintura pero el dios lo toma del cuello **— Dime ¿ Donde esta tu señor ? —** El soldado le escupe a lo que Bills enfurecido apretó su mano rompiendo el cuello del soldado **— No tiene buenos modales —** El dios de la destrucción había visto un brillo muy particular , mientras se acercaba volando parecía ser una estrella y una dulce voz empezó a sonar ... Una voz muy familiar , el dios de orejas se acerco mas pero un rayo le pasa por la mejilla haciendo un corte en la cara de Bills **— ¿ Quien eres tu mujer ? —** El dios de orejas largas encontró a una mujer de orejas puntiagudas , piel clara y leotardo de piel , su pelo rubio y ojos esmeraldas

— **Tu eres Bills el destructor ¿ Verdad ? —**

 **— Si soy yo , pero ¿ Quien eres tu ? —**

 **— Mi nombre es Yashara —** La mujer de ojos verdes bajo a tierra y Bills la siguió — **Eh venido a destruirte —**

 **— Entonces ven —**

La diosa de ojos verdes se lanza con un puñetazo pero el dios de ojos amarillos le atrapa el puño y la diosa lo golpea con la otra mano en el estomago , Bills empuja a la mujer de pieles a su lado y le da un rodillazo , Yashara se suelta y con volteretas hacia atrás se pone en guardia

— **Eres increíble ¿ Lo sabias ? —**

 **— Claro ... Soy el dios de la destrucción —**

Los dos se lanzan con un intercambio de golpes y la diosa de sus ojos lanza un par de rayos color rosado pero el dios de piel morada lo evade , la mujer de ojos verdes se lanza con puñetazos en el estomago de Bills y este la golpea con su cola en la cara , El dios de la destrucción le lanza ataques de energía que impactan en el ante brazo de la diosa de la destrucción ataco a Bills pero este le responde con un puñetazo , los dos puños chocaron con gran fuerza mientras que las ondas de choque se hacia notar , la gran batalla de Obelisco había empezado

 **Continuara**


	7. Yo soy Bills el Destructor

**Yo soy Bills el Destructor**

La batalla se llevaba a cabo con gran poderío , la mujer de cabellos rubios crea una bola de energía rosada y se la lanza al dios de piel morada pero este la corta con un canto de mano a lo que la mujer le aparece por detrás y con una patada lo lanza al suelo levantando polvo y pedazos de piedras — **Para ser un dios de la destrucción eres un poco lento** — Al caer la cortina de tierra se ve a Bills parado de manera natural — **Al parecer quieres lastimarme** —

— **No voy a lastimarte ... Voy a destruirte** — Bills se desliza por la tierra y con una patada le hunde el estomago haciendo que Yashara sienta un gran dolor en el estomago , con un golpe de su cola la lanza por los aire y al levantar su dedo la ejecuta con rayos de ki — **Solo palabras** — La risa burlona de Yashara se hizo notar — **Bien basta de chacoteo , es hora de ponerse serio de una vez** —

— **Ya era hora , de lo contrario el combate seria muy aburrido** — La pelea de los dioses se habia llevado a niveles sorprendentes , Bills estaba dando su 50 % mientras que la diosa de cabellos rubios daba solo un 60% de su poder , Bills se da cuenta que Yashara no peleaba enserio por lo que decide subir mas al nivel de la batalla , los puñetazos de Bills poco a poco estaban siendo mas y mas veloces por lo que la diosa de cabellos rubios trataba de bloquearlos peor eta casi imposible hasta que siente un feroz puñetazo que le parte el labio , ella aterriza en un área despejada mientras se limpiaba la sangre de color verde

— **Bueno asi termina el calentamiento** — Su ki se eleva de manera impresionante — **La verdadera batalla puede comenzar** — Los dos dioses se atacan con gran fuerza mientras que Bills no lograba concentrarse , aun sentía un gran odio por lo que había pasado y poco a poco sentía como la ira se apoderaba de todo su ser y con potentes ataques de energía golpea a la diosa quien hace un giro en el aire para caer al suelo , Bills crea una bola de energía — **¿ Que vas a hacer con eso ?** —

— **Ahora viene la destrucción** — Bills lanza su ataque apuntando a la diosa quien lo detiene con sus propias manos mientras avanzaba apuntando al cuerpo del destructor pero este no se movía

— **Ten ... Te la regreso** — Yashara le lanza de nuevo el ataque a Bills pero este se inclina hacia atrás esquivando la bola de poder pero al abrir los ojos una ráfaga de misiles color rosado cayeron sobre el cuerpo del dios quien se había cubierto con sus brazos y a pocos centímetros del suelo logra frenar pero al quitarse los brazos de sus ojos una patada lo hunde en el suelo — **Déjate de tonterías y pelea enserio , el tiempo es precioso** —

— **Mhm creo que es cierto , quiero buscar al causante de la muerte de Stedlana ahora mismo** — El dios se lanza con todo su cuerpo , el puño cerrado de Bills se entierra en la cara de la diosa y con su cola la saca de combate de un solo golpe al estomago — **Esperaba ver algo mas interesante pero es inútil** —

— **¡ DESTELLO INFERNAL !** — Bills voltea para ver una gran cantidad de misiles que dirigen a el golpeándolo con suma fuerza , Yashara aparece por detrás tomando al dios del cuello mientras que el recibía los misiles en su cuerpo , Bills crea un campo de fuerza para separarse de la diosa quien retrocedía — **¡ Destructor final !** — El poderoso ataque golpea al dios de orejas largas en la espalda dejando una gran herida , este voltea para recibir un rodillazo al mentón y con un golpe de martillo en la frente es aturdido por la diosa quien lo toma de la cola y comienza a girar a gran velocidad , al soltarlo estira sus dedos apuntando a Bills — **¡ Destello infernal !** — Los misiles golpean a Bills creando una gran explosión dejando al dios lastimado quien sostenía su brazo derecho , la diosa estaba aun cansada por la pelea pero no se daba por vencida , de un salto ataca al dios de la destrucción con una patada pero este la bloquea , el dios le acierta un puñetazo lanzando contra las montañas a la diosa , Bills comienza a lanzar rayos contra la diosa quien se cubría con su cuerpo — **Eres muy fuerte para ser un dios de la destrucción** —

— **Bueno , ya me estoy aburriendo , así que terminare con esto de una buena vez** — Bills aparece detrás de la diosa y con sus garras ataca a un punto en su nuca dejando inconsciente a la diosa — **Es hora de volver a casa** — Bills volaba a gran velocidad para legar a su planeta y encontrar a Wiss comiendo — **Espero por tu bien que no te hayas comido todo Wiss** —

— **Oh no Sr Bills , me tome la libertad e guardarle su Chop Suey de Rata para que no se le enfrié** — El dios de piel morada comienza a comer pero no se notaba muy animado — **¿ Le ocurre algo Sr Bills ?** —

— **Por alguna razón la comida me sabe a cenizas** — El dios perdía lentamente el apetito mientras que pensaba en encontrar al que le quitó a su joven — **Después de dormir un poco seguiré mi búsqueda** —

— **Con todo respeto Sr Bills , creo que debería olvidar todo lo que paso y dedicarse a ser un dios de la destrucción** —

— **Jamas lo olvidare** — Bills decide ir a dormir mientras que pensaba en donde estaba el dios que mando a destruir a lo único que le importaba , el de orejas largas cierra sus ojos para ver imágenes de la muerte de su joven compañera quien estaba rogando por su vida y la ayuda del dios , el destructor despierta y con su mano destruye varios relojes de arena que explotan a la vez — **Solo fue una pesadilla** —

— **Sr Bills ¿ Por que sigue despierto ?** —

— **¿ Cuanto tiempo dormí ?** —

Wiss se acercaba mientras usaba su báculo para arreglar las cosas — **Unos 6 años** — El dios se echa de nuevo pero no podía dormir — **¿ No quiere algo caliente para su insomnio Sr Bills ?** —

— **Debo darme prisa Wiss** — El dios sale volando de nuevo mientras destruia estrellas por todos lados , Wiss respira hondo y vuelve el tiempo para evitar que las estrellas sean destruidas por el dios que no se daba cuenta que su asistente estaba detrás de el — **Solo un poco mas** — Bills aceleraba cada vez mas pero el sueño y el hambre le jugaban en contra por lo que decide echarse en un planeta cercano — **Hubiera comido algo , pero en fin descansare aquí un rato** — El dios se acurruca junto a un arbol tapado por la sombra donde decide dormir un rato , pero en su mente solo deseaba encontrar a aquel tipo y cerrar el ciclo

 **Continuara**


End file.
